


Casey x Raph Oneshot

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey is 25-years-old, Human AU, M/M, Raph is 21-years-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Casey has been hating work more and more lately but he'd gladly do seven more times the work he already has to do just to be able to hold Raph close like this.





	Casey x Raph Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the title and summary really suck.

*Creak* Casey tried to open the door to his and Raph's apartment as silently as he could, wincing a little when the door creaked loudly. Casey breathed out a sigh of relief as he got into the apartment and closed and locked the door behind him. Casey hated work.

Casey flipped the light switches that turned on the kitchen and living-room lights, pausing when he realized Raph wasn't anywhere to be seen. Casey understood though, when he checked his watch, it was 11:54 pm for heavens sake! Casey made his way down the short hallway to their room and opened the door to find the lights off and Raph in bed sleeping soundly.

Casey was grateful Raph hadn't waited up for Casey like he had been doing for the past week now. It was hurting Raph's health and it pained Casey to see his boyfriend like that.

Casey quickly dressed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, sliding under the covers next to Raph and wrapping an arm around his waist. "-mn... Casey?" Raph mumbled, not even opening his eyes but awake none-the-less. "Shhh. Go back to sleep babe it's alright." Casey said, gently pulling Raph closer to him and burying his face into Raph's neck.

Seconds later Casey felt Raph's breathing even out again. But right before Raph could drift into sleep he mumbled "I love you Case." using Casey's long-time nickname. Casey smiled as he fell asleep. "I love you too Raph.".

Yes, Casey hated work but he'd gladly do seven times the work he already had to do just to have Raph close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the characters are a bit ooc, i literally came up with the idea for this and wrote this all in like 5 minutes so it's obviously not gonna be very good or very long but it's something.


End file.
